A need exists for an improved coating with lower brittleness at cold temperatures.
A need exists for an improved coating with improved water barrier properties.
A need exists for an improved coating with higher acid and base resistance.
A need exists for an improved coating with better natural weather resistance without the need for additional additives.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.